Luna Goodfellow
Luna Goodfellow Luna is a Greek demigod, a daughter of Hecate. Appearance Luna is short and small in general. Her hair is dusty brown and falls in ringlets. Her eyes are deep-set and change color from green to gray to brown. Her nose is kind of big. She is quite a fast runner, but not the fastest. She has qick reflexes. Personality She comes off as shy, but her friends know her as a weird, unique and bubbly girl. She is smart and funny, but is mysterious and seems to keep a lot of secrets. Family Mother: Hecate, godess of magic, shadows, necromancy and crossroads. Father: Robson Goodfellow. A writer who is very interested in the effects of magic, and how it relates to the works of Shakespeare, who is his hero. Stepmother: Flo Goodfellow. Luna doesn't like her as she doesn't believe in magic. Half-brother: Dylan Goodfellow, an annoying seven-year-old boy. Fatal flaw Luna's fatal flaw is the fact that she keeps all of her feelings inside. She doesn't like to express her grief or sadness, but if she has too many negative thoughts/feelings kept inside, she will 'explode' - her feelings will all tumble out in a big waterfall of emotion. History Luna was born in Ohio, but she and her father quickly moved to Vancouver. She practised magic from a young age, but her father thought she was pretending as the Mist was hiding her true talents from him. She grew older, and when she kept 'pretending', her father got worried. He got married to Flo and they had Dylan, but Luna grew farther and farther apart from them all. She thought it cruel that they couldn't understand her magic. She was picked up by a satyr when she was 14 after a cyclops tried to kidnap her (unsuccessfully, as he was very stupid and Luna distracted him with her magic). She has stayed at Camp Half-Blood ever since. Friends Luna is quite awkward, but she has a few friends. *Calliope Smith *Amber Silverberg *Starr Goldin, from Hecate Cabin *Serafina, unclaimed Enemies Luna is enemies with whoever makes fun of her awkwardness. Also, she dislikes a lot of the Hermes cabin because she thinks they're immature. Powers Luna can teleport herself and become invisible. She can do a lot of other magic, too; she hasn't discovered her other powers. She's learning how to control glamour to change her appearance. Weapons Luna has five throwing knives. She calls them Full, Half, Crescent, New and Gibbous, after the phases of the moon. Favorites Song(s): 'Dreams and Disasters' by Owl City Color(s): Grape purple, Electric lime green, Red Animal: Cat (ironic, her mother's is a dog) Food: Kraft Dinner Drink: Vanilla coke Ice-cream flavor: None, she prefers grape Popsicles. Gods/Godesses: Hecate, Athena, Apollo, Artemis Weather: Snowing but sunny (she has only seen snow twice, she really likes it) Time of day: midnight, twilight, any time when you can see the moon Category:Amberfire3 Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Females Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigod Category:Children of Hecate